


Stars

by sam_golden



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer loves Charlie wbk, Stars, chloe mentioned - Freeform, cuteness, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_golden/pseuds/sam_golden
Summary: A little bit of fluff between Lucifer and his favorite nephew. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/Charlie Martin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @morningsdecker for this idea: https://twitter.com/morningsdecker/status/1353326200047816704?s=21

Lucifer didn’t like children. He despised them actually. But when his nephew’s eyes started to fill with tears when God approached him for the first time, he couldn’t help but feel his heart break for the baby. He knew that feeling all too well. The fear that God, who was supposedly good and kind-hearted, could invoke in others. The overwhelming anxiety and unease. Lucifer immediately felt the urge to protect Charlie, to save him from the worry and to hide him far away from God. 

He rushed and picked the baby up from the floor surprising himself and his family. He could’ve felt embarrassed but from the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Chloe who was giving him a soft smile. She understood. 

Charlie stopped crying as soon as Lucifer picked him up. For some reason the devil always had the ability to calm him down. Lucifer walked to the balcony. He knew what would make his nephew feel better: his stars. They always gave him comfort. After the fall, you would think that what he missed the most was his family, the palace or the faint scent of happiness in the air. Truth be told, what he needed was the stars. They were his creation, he couldn’t breathe without them. They were light, joy and hope. Hell was the opposite. Darkness, anger and destruction. The never ending blackness consumed everything. Only the stars could get him out of his despair. He couldn’t see them down there. Every once in a while he would go to earth to admire them. The sky filled with those little dots of light made it easy to breathe. They healed his damaged soul and made his fears crumble to pieces.

He remembered when he created them. He was still Samael at that time. His father had told him to do it so he did. He took his time, made them so eloquently bright, put so much effort into their fabrication. Every sparkling, every flickering of light made him glow with jubilation. He hoped his father would be proud. As soon as he lightened the last star he rushed into his father’s palace.  
“Dad, I’m done! What do you think?”, he shouted, smiling excitedly.  
“Hmm”, answered his father, distracted, seeming indifferent.  
Samael’s smile didn’t falter, he was so proud.  
“But Dad you asked me to create them and I did, look at them, aren’t they so beautiful?”  
“Pride is a bad sin, son. I’m busy, go play with your siblings”  
“But-“  
“No buts! I said go now!”

Charlie’s chuckle made Lucifer come back to reality. He still felt the profound ache and disappointment in his heart. He simply wanted to make his father proud but He never cared. He looked down at his nephew. He was looking at the sky, eyes bright with reflections of stars, little teeth showing. The sight made even the devil smile.  
“Ugh, he scoffed, I never thought I’d say this, especially to a child, but....you don’t have to be scared of my dad. I mean of course He’s not a good person and definitely not my favorite person right now but I would never ever let Him hurt you”  
Charlie tilted his head towards his uncle.  
“I promise nephew, I’ll always be there for you, to protect you. As long as you stop drooling on my jacket for Dad’s sake!” Lucifer said, scowling, when Charlie accidentally dribbled on his vest and let out a pure laughter that only a child could make.  
”Dearie me nephew you really have to learn some sense of hygiene”  
But when he saw his nephew looking at him with a smile brighter than the stars shining in the sky, he couldn’t stay mad. He laughed softly. Yes, he would never let any harm come to this child.

The devil really had become soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don’t hesitate to leave a comment <3


End file.
